


lost boys, lost girls

by juregim



Series: the revolution will not be televised [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Multi, Pre-Relationship, because before they are lovers they are friends, if it read like they have adhd it bc I have and idk what it’s like not to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juregim/pseuds/juregim
Summary: They are children born and raised on the Isle of the Lost. They never know just when they might meet the most important people in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Mal.

They first meet when they are not much more than just street rats, just ten years old. He is the first one brave (or reckless) (or desperate) enough to try to lift something from her. She is definitely not the first one to put blade on his jugular for it. 

And...okay, it’s like this: he feels the familiar cool of a knife on his neck, the strain in his arm where she grabbed him and the way his knees sag, because she is pulling him down, to her eye level. Jahid hates that he thinks (hopes) that she’ll kill him. He’ll be revived, of course, because there is no escaping the isle, but by then all his haul will be taken by freeloading rats. All he can think about is that after he deals with this, he’ll need to find a place to spend the night. 

Her words shock him from that particular spiral though. “That was wicked,” she’s smiling that Isle half-smile, “show me how you did it and I’ll let you go.”

And well, that’s a deal of a lifetime. “Return the bracelet and I’ll show you, little girl.”

She presses the knife harsher to his throat, and a drop of blood rolls down his neck. Her sharp teeth glint. “You are in no position to make demands.” The girl probaly wanted to say that phrase for way too long. But just because it’s a cliche, it doesn’t mean it’s not real and she won’t slit his throat in this filthy alley. 

“Relax, baby fae, I’ll teach you.”

“We’re the same age.” She removes the knife from his neck, but it is still pointed in his direction. “The name’s Mal.” 

“I know. I’m Jay.”

***

They are eleven, and they have an alliance of sorts. He is a loner and she runs with Mad Maddy and Uma. But still, they don’t lift shit off each other and they teach each other tricks sometimes (pickpocketing, fighting, running).

They are twelve, and they begin to trade junk they don’t need for junk they need between each other. One morning she comes to their spot with a clearly broken leg and, for some reason, he takes the time bandage it as properly as he knows, instead of taking advantage of the situation like he should. She invites him to hang with her, Uma and Maddy.

They are thirteen, not quite mature enough to terrorise anyone beside their peers. Uma doesn’t run with them anymore, Maddy hasn’t been seen for months and it’s just Jay and Mal. He likes it better this way. They don’t spend too much time together, because what are they, friends? 

They are fourteen, and that’s when it all changes. Jahid’s head is hazy and all he can do is crawl because even revival couldn’t heal most of his injuries (the staff is heavy) and he drags himself to their spot. She’s there, oh thank Gods, she’s there. Mal’s eyes flash vivid green when she takes him to the roof of the building they are close to. He offers her jewels and daggers and anything: “Just make it stop, kill me or something. If I die again it will be easier.” She leaves him on the roof and doesn’t say a word. 

He probably deserves that. He betrayed many. Jahid can see Auradon from where he is half-sitted. It’s disgustingly beautiful, clean and sparkling. He wants it to burn. For a moment, he can’t even bring himself to hate Mal, who saw him so vulnerable and left, because his hate of Auradon is so all-encompassing. 

But she returns, with potions and bandages and a new necklace of bruises. She cleans his cuts and says nothing. Mal takes heavy breaths now and then but he can’t tell if it’s because she wants to say something or it’s just that she can’t breathe properly. She is setting his right leg when she finally breaks the silence. 

“Jay, look at me,” her voice is wet with tears. “I- You won’t escape this shithole by leaving a beautiful corpse, okay? We, you and I, we will be so rotten the whole Isle will fear us! And then, and then we will find a way out of here and we will kill everyone who stands in our way. We will kill them and they will stay dead. We will burn the Mainland. But it’s you and I, okay? It’s you and I.”

She is holding his hands in hers and when Jay looks down, he sees that she is wearing that cheap snake bracelet she stole from him when they first met. And it’s like, paradigm shift, in that moment he can see a future where he isn’t miserable and hungry all the time. He nods and smiles weakly because that’s all he can muster. 

Nothing is ever same since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr @Lsleofthelost  
.  
Jay and Mal are fools and i love them


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Carlos.

She used to think that the banishment is ridiculous. That it was just a show of power, uprooting the careful peace they established for themselves and moving them to a spot furthest from the barge. Just making their lives difficult for a year or so before eventually forgiving them and letting them back into society. 

That is not what happens. Years pass and Evil Queen and her “little Evilette in training” are each others’ only company, beside the vultures. It’s torturous.

^^^

Genevieve is taking a ‘mineral bath’. She boiled all the rainwater herself and mixed in salt from the dried seawater, but it’s not quite enough to cover her whole body. She’s not quite comfortable. This is all she can get. 

She sits up, suddenly, and listens in, in case her mother is coming up. Because, sure, she might have said that it’s her eleventh birthday and her Evilette should take a day off from attending to the house, but what if she changed her mind, what if she saw that book Evie hid in her makeup, what if?.. 

The water splashes around Evie. All she can hear is the echo. The Queen stayed downstairs. Evie lets out a breath and drops her head back. Her hair is wet and sticky. Her eyes close. Everything is happening on the other side. 

Evie wants to stay in longer but too much time in salty water can cause her skin to dry so she gets out. She looks down into the bathtub, drops falling from her hair. She looks so blurry in the water. 

^^^

She is sitting in their garden. It’s more brown than green but still, it’s not the castle. She has been banished for more than six years. Her mother is going more insane, spending hours talking in the mirror, but she doesn’t get less demanding of absolute perfection. Evie wishes that she could become invisible when her mother looks at her. 

It is so silent on this side of the Island, she thinks she might hear the trees grow. That is, until the silence is shattered by Cruella’s screech and glass breaking. 

A few minutes later, Evie hears rustling in the bushes and boy tumbles through. He has shockingly white hair and a look of a wounded animal in his eyes. The boy squats close to the bushes, breathing heavily. He doesn’t spot her right away and she is frozen in place.

He looks about her age, all skinny and sharp, except for the cloud of his curls. 

It’s in that moment, that he looks up and notices her. He jumps up, leaving his knees a little bent and bringing his fists up. The panicked look is back, mixed with something cold and calculating. His voice is cautious when he asks: “Who are you?”

“I am Princess Genevieve Grimhilde, daughter of the Evil Queen.” That is her title, that isn’t who she is. “What is your name?”

“My name’s Carlos de Vil. Are you really her? We all thought you were dead.” He doesn’t move away from where he is standing. 

“Why would I be dead?”

“Your party? At least that’s the rumour. I always thought it was kind of dumb because we can’t die here, but you know how people are.” She did. She read enough stories about a rumour getting blown out of proportion. “We met there, do you remember?”

“Oh. Sorry. I don’t remember much about the party. Except how it ended.” 

“It’s okay. We remet now.” The boy - Carlos - is slowly moving closer to her. “Can I stay here for an hour or so? Just until Cruella calms down?”

“Sure.” They smile tentative smiles as he sits down next to her. She drinks in a presence of another person and finds that she wants more. “Can you tell me what it’s like out there?”

^^^

Genevieve is thirteen. Snow White became prettier than her mother at this age. It adds a lot of weight to the whole year. 

Evie and Carlos have been stealing meetings in the garden, when their mothers get too much to handle. They talk about the Isle and Auradon, the barrier and how to break it. Carlos sneaks in books for her. Evie sneaks out food and bandages for him. 

She knows that living with Cruella is worse than living with the Evil Queen. Because, while her mother has her faults, all she does is for Genevieve’s own good. 

Last meeting, which was 4 days ago, she found out that Carlos doesn’t own a pillow or a blanket. Evie has her old ones that are more worn down, but still comfortable. They are midnight blue and she kind of wishes she could dye them red or black, for Carlos. But she liked the thought that it will be like her indirectly hugging him too much. 

She is waiting for almost an hour when he stumbles through the bushes, carrying a small box. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier.”

“It’s okay. I have something for you, Los.” 

He looks up from where he was fiddling with the box, eyes widening when he realises what it is. “I- Evie... I can’t take it. I need to give you something in return.”

“Carlos, it’s a gift. You don’t have to give me anything in return. You will never be in debt to me. I think that even if I wasn’t banished, if I could walk anywhere in the world, and talk to anyone, I would choose you.” Him being emotional made her emotional and now they were both misty eyed. “And I want you to have some comfort in your life.” He takes the pillow and hugs it with one arm. 

“You are the kindest person. And you are so smart.” Evie is looking in his eyes and they are still touching where she passed him the pillow. It is so unusual, she seems to have forgotten what it is like to feel the a hand in hand. Maybe she never knew. 

“Do you want to check out the schematics on this thing? I still need more parts but I think this might work.” Carlos is still holding her hand. Maybe she can know now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr @Lsleofthelost  
.  
it’s different stylistically than the last chapter but they are different people. so Jay’s is more factual and Evie’s has more symbolism. (at least that was the aim)  
.  
I think that EQs and Evie’s relationship is kind of like Prince Bolkonsky and Mary in the Great Comet of 1812 (is this relevant rn? hardly)  
.  
anyways please comment:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating :]
> 
> for clarification, Carlos is 13 and Jay is 14 in this. everything changed with Mal just a couple months ago. 
> 
> (i changed Harry to Harold, and Anthony to Antoine, the ideas belong to the wonderful PBWritesStuff)

Carlos is well-hidden among the monsters of the Isle, like a leaf in a forest. He isn’t seen as a threat, not even with Harold and Jace trailing him almost everywhere. It is a useful thing, it allows him to have and keep his secrets as well as collect others’. 

(His own secrets include: he sleeps in a closet behind bear traps. His mother puts out cigarettes on his body. He has a desire to break somebody’s leg just for the fun of it. He (probably) knows how to break the barrier. He meets with the banished princess at least two times a month for two years already. He is weak with her.)

•••

He meets Jay when he breaks into one of Carlos’ hideouts. They know of each other, like all children of major villains know of each other. So, Carlos knows that it is the son of Jafar standing before him, greatest and closest ally to daughter of Maleficent. 

For a moment, they just stare at each other. The loud entrance startled him. Harold and Jace were supposed to be guarding the entrance, so Carlos allowed himself to be completely focused on the commissioned radio. Seems like he just can’t trust the minions to do anything. 

Carlos is reaching into his thigh holster for a taser (idea courtesy of Evie) when he notices the expression on the other’s face. Jahid looks lost and panicked, he is shivering. Oh, fuck. “Did you just get revived?”

Jahid just nods frantically, seemingly out of words. That must have been a harsh one. He knows what Cruella would do. What anyone would do. Hit him, rob him blind and show it off. 

But...Jahid is a powerful figure on the Isle. At age fourteen, he already has adults afraid of him. Not having an enemy in him would be useful. Carlos also has to take Mal into consideration, her and Jay are tight, and she could make his life more hellish. 

So, Carlos lets him lay on a cot in the corner and wait out the aftereffects of death. 

•••

It was the correct decision. 

Evidence:

Immediately after waking up, disoriented and nauseous (but not throwing up), Jay struck up a non-hostile conversation. He expressed interest in Carlos’ inventions. 

Jay came to the hideout a week later, with bits of foil. “When we talked, you said you needed it. Consider it payment.” Somehow, they made a deal. (Carlos’ horrible people skills are partially disguise that lets him escape dreadful company).

They meet on mornings after barge day. Jay brings a part from Carlos’ list, Carlos pays him with warnings and secrets. 

(Uma’s comments about Mal are especially aggressive recently, watch your back, Jahid. Cora Hearts is really into Ginny Gothel. Antoine Tremaine killed a faerie and she wants revenge now. Medusa knows you stole her diamond, Jay, she is willing to kill for it. The middle Gaston got kicked out of the house and hangs out at the docks now. Madam Mim was the reason that Mad Maddy disappeared.)

They are not allies. They do not offer each other protection. Carlos can’t even call himself his informant, that would imply loyalty. Their agreement of no harm only covers the hideout and only early mornings after barge day. But for some reason, Carlos always goes to their meetings himself, instead of sending Harold or Jace with a letter. Jay always comes himself too. 

•••

Today is different. In the three months that they had this arrangement, Carlos has become used to the simple pattern of their meetings. There is safety in predictability of patterns. 

(Harold knocks a code on the door of the hideout, Jay comes in. Jay gets a part from inside his vest and puts it on Carlos’ table. If it’s in good condition, he is excited, and Jay teases him for being a nerd. If it’s in non-working condition, he says so, and Jay teases him about being a hard-ass. Jay always has a backup. Carlos gives him warnings when they are needed and tells him general information when they are not. Jay splits.)

But today is different. Jay doesn’t tease him when he fawns over a working LED display, doesn’t laugh when he tells an embarrassing secret about Omar, son of one of Jafar’s old advisers. (He told a girl he loved her.)

It breaks the pattern.

When Carlos is done relating the information, Jay doesn’t leave like he usually does. Instead, he says: “Wanna come up to the roof with me, spots?” 

That is unusual and it makes Carlos want to get a weapon out. He checks his tasers and knives as he stands up. 

Neither of them says anything as they climb up. Carlos is thinking of the potential reasons and outcomes. He didn’t have enough data to rule out any possibilities. 

Jahid sits down, feet dangling over the edge. Carlos decides to stay standing. 

It is silent for a while. Well, as silent as the middle of the Isle can get, which is not at all. So Carlos forces himself to focus on the screams and cackles.

He tries to keep an eye on Jay, but his gaze keeps returning to that silver of Auradonian shore that is visible between the shoddy buildings. He hates it with his entire being. When he manages to break the barrier, he will find a good spot and watch Auradon get ravaged. Jay must have noticed something in his eyes, because he decides to break the silence then. 

“We’ll burn it, you know? Me and Mal. We’ll burn it till there’s nothing left.” And doesn’t that sound so appealing?

Carlos returns his gaze to Jay, to see him grin, sharp and full of bloodlust. Jay turns to him, and stars they’ve never seen under the dome shine in his eyes. 

“You should be there. I’ve seen your work. You are made for bigger things than fixing up some hag’s TV. Than hiding behind those minions of yours. Than pretending that your only skill is listening.”

“Why do you think so? Maybe all I was born to do was rot here.”

Carlos doesn’t know why he said that. He doesn’t know if he believes it or if he is testing Jay or what kind of answer he wants. 

Jay’s laugh startles him. “You can’t seriously believe that! You are capable of being so terrible, it’s amazing! You just need to stop hiding, Carlos.”

He looks down, at the Lost people, and up, at the horizon. Maybe he should stop hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse really said “let’s frantically write two chapters at 3 am, and then not have any will to write for a month”
> 
> did Jay come in to the hideout on purpose? hmmm i definitely do not know.....
> 
> anyway, Carlos has this mix of superiority complex and guilt complex that makes him fun and hard to write. 
> 
> come find me @Lsleofthelost on tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge apologies for the delay, i was in a hospital for like 6 weeks (i’m fine! just accompanying my grandma) and there wasn’t really time to write:(  
it took some time to get out of that hospital headspace but i feel like i got it!

Mal is climbing a castle tower, thanking her heritage for hollow (breakable but light) bones. Pulling herself higher and higher, she must look like some knight or prince out of a storybook. Except she isn’t here to save a princess or anything like that, she is here to spy on goblins because mother heard whispers of a possible rebellion. Mal saw a little window on top of the tower from the Black Forest that would make a great station. 

Nobody is there to guard her back or catch her if she falls. And falling is a real possibility, Mal is half-dizzy from a recent death, seeing her mother’s bloody claws when she closes her eyes. Normally, Jay would be the first one to go up, to find the fastest path, but he isn’t here, he is working on recruitment. He believes he’s making progress with the de Vil runt, who is supposedly a tech genius, but so far has only shown to be a wall with ears. But it was her order to get him and she will not take it back. 

Mal finally feels the soft wood of the cornice under her hands and pulls herself up. Out of habit, she throws her legs over the windowsill with barely a sound. 

And realises that it’s a good habit to have. It is someone’s bedroom. A pretty girl with bright blue hair is sleeping in a bed (with a mattress, pillows, duvet), not disturbed by the intrusion. 

Evil Queen’s spawn. Mal assumed that with only two people in the castle, they wouldn’t use the tower. Mal has a momentary impulse to just slit this girl’s jugular and not have to worry about her for a few hours. But she isn’t a rat. 

Well, now that she’s here she might as well look around. On first glance, Grimhildes must live as close to royalty as it gets on the Isle. They have intact furniture (from different sets but dyed the same colour), curtains (sunburnt and worn but not sporting any holes), beauty products (probably made themselves). They definitely have some kind of help, some people running errands in the city on their behalf, but that was allowed. Cruella makes her runt and minions do it, since she was banished for trying to pluck Maleficent’s wings for a fan. 

But Mal could have guessed all that without being here. If she wants to know the real things about blueberry (and she does, she wants to know about everyone possibly powerful), she needs to find a hiding place, a cache of her prized possessions. She starts to look through the table and feels very exposed, turning her back to the girl with nobody to guard it. Neets and Mourna would do that usually but they are with Tasha, hunting that Tremaine boy in a vendetta Mal encouraged. 

Before Mal can talk herself into leaving, coming back later with a proper plan and crew, she finds the double floor in the closet. It is filled with books and notes and vials. 

###

Mal is impressed. This girl is probably the most scientific witch ever. Her grimoire is carefully annotated, each vial is numbered clearly, the notes from experiments are detailed. She has done so much with very little resources and without her mother’s knowledge, if the way it's all hidden is anything to go by. 

“What are you doing here?”

Shit, princess is awake. Might as well talk to her now. 

“How proficient are you with magic?”

“I’m alright, I suppose. You are M, right? Maleficent’s daughter? Why are you going through my belongings?” Blue’s voice is sleepy but she talks with an unusual formality. 

“It’s Mal now. Did you brew these poisons?” 

“Yes, I did and if you keep ignoring my questions I will use them on you, M.” 

Feisty. She would do well on her crew. It would be an improvement from the arrangement with Freddie Facilier. The price for her services is too high and she always plays like three sides at the same time. This witch, however, would be loyal to Mal. Because Mal can give her the one thing nobody else can - freedom. 

“Relax, blueberry. Let’s talk.”

###

It takes them three hours to come to an agreement: Genevieve will brew three poisons, alert Mal through the help and if they work, the banishment will be lifted. 

It takes Evie two weeks to finish the potions. A small girl (one of Tremaines?) finds her in the Coward’s Market, discreetly passes her a note. It is from Evie, in her beautiful handwriting: “It is done. Awaiting you at midnight.” 

It takes Mal two more weeks to test out all the poisons in the field. The first one was added to food and left Jafar suffering for almost two days. The second one was poured one Mal’s daggers and caused enough damage to Ginny’s right arm that she had to fight with her left for a week. The third one saved Kausti when they were cornered by pirates. 

(And if Mal climbs the tower many more times than necessary, just to talk to Evie, well, only Jay knows.)

###

Exactly a month after they first met, Mal is leaning against the windowsill in Evie’s tower, the princess undisturbed on her bed. 

“Congratulations.” 

Evie seems to just notice her (they’ll need to work on that) and beams brightly, her face lit up with excitement, coming to stand near Mal. 

“Everything worked? It would be greatly beneficial if you could describe each poison’s effects in detail.”

Mal feels smug that she predicted this need: “I had Neets write it down. She’ll give it to you at the base. You still want to join, right?”

Evie’s face is dulled by doubt. “You really want me in your crew?” 

“Of course. You are a skilled witch and you proved it. You have a brilliant mind, I can respect that.” Mal takes her hand in hers. “Genevieve Grimhilde, by the order of Maleficent Morgana the second, you are pardoned and your banishment is lifted.” Mal can feel the oppressive magic that surrounded Evie condense and flow into her. 

“One barrier down, one to go” and at that moment, when Evie’s happy smile curls into something more sinister as she looks out the window, a piece of Mal’s world clicks in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so,, i love them and i was so nervous to write for them, please comment!  
.  
fun fact: one of the earlier versions of this included Mal (with her tons of misdirected anger) climbing that tower with intent to kill Evie. she thought about how awful the dying and resurrection is and how that disrespectful girl in the tower never experienced that and it ... spiralled. but then a friend pointed out that it might be a tad dark+i have a whole series to explore exactly how dark and twisted the Isle really is   
.  
come find me on tumblr @Lsleofthelost


End file.
